In Which Doumeki Finally, Finally, Snaps
by Kluddle
Summary: Doumeki finally snaps. Because we all knew it had to happen someday. Only we assumed he'd snap at Watanuki...well, we were wrong. Very wrong. One-shot, DouWata. 'Author's Note: What The Third Year Said' is now posted. :
1. Chapter 1

**In Which Doumeki Finally, Finally, Snaps**

**Summary: **In which Doumeki finally, finally snaps. Because we all knew it had to happen someday. Only we assumed he'd snap at Watanuki...well, we were wrong. Very wrong. One-shot, DouWata.

**Warnings: **Slight, slight violence, frequent use of the caps lock bar (courtesy of Watanuki), shounen-ai (if you tilt your head and squint, whilst reading between the lines), and major over-protectiveness (in Doumeki's account).

**A/N:** Hiya, people of the world! *waves* This is an idea that popped into my head randomly and for no reason at all, and I have NO CLUE where it came from. o_O Well, hopefully it's original. Reviews are very much appreciated, and they make me smile. :) Please, read and enjoy. ^_^ *Hands you a piece of digital cheesecake with a flavour of your choosing just for clicking this story*.

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I didn't have multiple personality disorder x4. CLAMP is a 4 woman team. You do the math. XD

~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . .~ . . .~ . . .~ . . .~ . . .~

Doumeki Shizuka can control his emotions. Really, he can. His reserved, caveman-like regular expression is a carefully placed mask, perfected over the years after his grandfather died. It took time, and incredible, **incredible **patience, but in the end, he mastered skillfully and completely the feat mere mortal men can hardly ever accomplish. He became a rock.

Well, not technical a rock, but the closest a human has ever come to metamorphing into one. The archers eyes seldom waver, and when they do, it is a shocking sight to behold indeed. His voice is usually a flat mono-tone hardly ever raised, even when he is frustrated. No, instead of being reckless, he learned to keep his emotion inside him, and in full check, at all times. Exceptions in this are very, very, rare.

Which is why Watanuki had full reason to drop his homemade bento and do an utterly speechless double-take once arriving in classroom 3-B. He had walked their with the intention of finding Doumeki, since it was lunch time and Wednesday, which meant the taller teen would be coming from 3-B Math class. True, Watanuki could have just waited for the glutton like always, but for some strange reason, he had felt an odd, prickly feeling coming from 3-B. Not a bad-spirit-who-wants-to-devour-him feeling, but a bad feeling none the less.

The seer had slowly opened the wooden door, with his left hand, since his right was holding the box of bento, and had nearly screamed at the sight he saw on the other side.

Oh, Doumeki was their all right, except it wasn't Doumeki. At least, not the Doumeki Watanuki had come to know (and hate...kind of). This Doumeki's eye's were smoldering with intense anger, and the teen looked ready to kill, a look that was strengthened by the way he had a random student (Watanuki couldn't remember his name, only that he was a third year) pinned to the side wall, about to land another blow to the teen's bloodied face if his raised fist was any indication.

After Watanuki had recovered (slightly) from the absolute surprise of seeing his friend/enemy/something-he-couldn't-quiet-put-his-finger-on in the middle of assaulting another human being, the glasses-wearing teen let out a high-pitched yell (and, if you were to ask the boy later on, he'd claim it was NOT like a little girl screaming in the slightest), and ran towards the demon repeller.

" D-D-DOUMEKI! WHAT ARE YOU **DOING**? " Reaching the stronger, larger, taller, and at that moment rage-filled teen, Watanuki latched onto his curled fist and pulled it backwards sharply, away from the other male. Said other male did not waste such a great opportunity, and pushing aside both men, Year flew out of the room at a pace that could almost match Watanuki's when the seer was running from evil spirits out to kill him/harm him/bring him to his demise.

" DOUMEKI! W-WHAT WAS- HOW COULD- WHY WERE- WHAT THE HECK? " Watanuki still had his hand clamped tight around the other teen's, only now he was shaking it up and down with enough force to dislocate Doumeki's whole arm.

Doumeki, in turn, ripped his hand away from the smaller boy's grasp and hastily turned around and slammed both his hands into the nearest desk, making a resounding _thwack! _echo eerily through the room. Watanuki was willing to bet his life, soul, and culinary skills that whoever would have the misfortune of sitting at that desk tomorrow would notice a fairly large dent in it's otherwise clear surface.

Grabbing at the furious man's back, Watanuki tried desperately to shake/pull him back to reality, until, finally, Domeki Shizuka seemed to stiffen under Watanuki Kimihiro's clenched fingers, and he slowly turned around to face the shorter teen. His face was still ghosted with traces of anger, but he seemed much more sane now, much more Doumeki-like.

Gasping in relief, Watanuki flew into Doumeki's chest, hugging him tightly, without realizing at all that he was willingly holding his apparent enemy in a tight embrace. " Never, never, never, never, never, NEVER scare me like that again! Do you understand? Is this message getting through that thick skull of yours, because IT BETTER BE! I mean, what the heck were you thinking, why the heck were you pulverising that poor guy, what did he do to you! Wait, scratch that, even if he did do something to you, YOU DON'T JUST GO AROUND BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF RANDOM PEOPLE! "

And just like that, all the rage disapered from Doumeki's system. Leaning into Watanuki's arms, he buired his face into the crook of the shorter teen's neck, and attempted to explain himself.

" I...I...don't know what came over me...but...he deserved it. " The whole sentence was muffled, but Watanuki could tell the last part had been growled out.

Pulling back a bit, in order to look in Doumeki's eye's, Watanuki glared at him. " What the heck do you mean, HE DESERVED IT? " It came out hissed, and if Watanuki's arms hadn't been firmly wrapped around Doumeki (purely to keep the jerk from acting crazy and going on a rampage again, the seer told himself), then a lot of flailing would have been involved as well.

Doumeki's eyebrows narrowed and he nodded the tiniest bit. " Yeah, he deserved it. He...he said something...about you...that he should have never, ever said. "

The air Watanuki had relied on since he was born, the air he had always trusted, the oxygen that had kept his lungs pumping for so many faithful years, suddenly vanished from him completely. HE was the reason Doumeki had gone physco! For as long as Watanuki had known the archer, Doumeki had not once been that destructively angry. There was that time with the eye, yes, but even then, Doumeki hadn't been out for blood.

" People, " Watanuki gasped out, once he remembered how to breath. " people have always been talking about me as if I'm a walking freak show, it's nothing new. Besides, even if he said something nasty about me, IT DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO USE HIS FACE AS A PUNCHING BAG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? IT'S LIKE YOU JUST...JUST...SNAPPED! WHAT DID HE SAY ABOUT ME THAT WAS SO APPARENTLY EVIL, ANYWAY! "

Doumeki looked away quickly, blankly staring out the classroom's window. " I...can't repeat it. "

Watanuki blinked, confused, and his eyebrows furrowed. " What do you mean, 'you can't repeat it'! It's probably nothing new compared to what I've heard before. " Was that a BLUSH Watanuki noticed rising on Doumeki's cheeks?

" Trust me..." Doumeki muttered, the blush growing a deeper shade of red. " You have NOT...heard it before. "

" Really? " Watanuki mussed, wondering vaguely if maybe society had come up with yet another demeaning word for 'freak', as he went to pick up the box of bento he had dropped by the classroom doorway. " Well, if you say so...anyway, come on, it's about time we ate lunch. The delicious, delectable, mouth-watering, amazing food Watanuki-sama has so kindly made for your sorry self must not grow cold! " The seer muttered, annoyed at the thought of his preciously cooked food going to waste.

" Hhnn. " Doumeki murmured, back to his regular robotic appearance yet again. Mentally, though, he was finishing what he had started with that brat of a third year. _" If he ever repeats what he said, " _The archer thought to himself, decidedly,_ " to heck with a bow and arrow, I'm buying a bat. "_

~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~ . . . ~


	2. What The Third Year Said

**Author's Note: **Wow. I _never_ expected people to like this story, and yet somehow it ended up getting a whole lot of praise and reviews. So I'd just like to say…THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I'm sorry I can't reply to you all, but since I have dial-up internet, it takes about an hour for one page to load for me. :( Though, since you have all been so incredibly wonderful, I've decided to write an author's note explaining (in a way), what that third year said about our dear Watanuki that made Doumeki react like _that_.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

**The Answer...Kind Of**

Well. Let's just say that Watanuki is very…attractive…especially to certain members of his school's population. (Watanuki never notices this fact since he's usually too busy hyper venting on the floor due to demonic spirits _or_ grumbling loudly to himself about how 'horrible that blasted Doumeki' is. In fact, another reason why he doesn't notice is because, as much as we all love Watanuki, we are all aware of the fact that he's _extremely_ oblivious at times, especially when it comes to someone's feelings about him.)

Also, some of these people (let's call them Watanuki-'Admirers') like to voice out loud to their friends just what exactly they'd like to…_do_ to/with Watanuki.

Mr. Third Year was one of these people. I'd truly rather not repeat _exactly _what he said because it's kind of…extremely vulgar…but I can give you a couple really good hints. :)

_Hint #1_: Mr. Third Year is a teenage boy, and many teenage boys have hormones and…feelings that they wish to act upon.

_Hint #2_: The sentence(s)…(more like a small speech, actually) were said in front of some of Mr. Third Year's friends; many of which laughed and told him to "Get some."

_Hint #3_: Some of his 'speech' involved the following words: Fu*k, him, I'd, seriously, like, to. (Not in that order.)

Also, it involved these following sentences: "Fu*k, I bet that's the reason Doumeki stays with him all the time. He must be fu*king _amazing _during *beep*, probably a screamer. Da*n, that's _sexy_. That's the only reason Doumeki keeps him around, I'd fu*king _bet_ on it." (The rest is even more completely…well…'unfit for minors', let's just say that and be done with it. I warned you it was vulgar!)

So, long story short, Doumeki (who has great hearing, despite popular belief of him developing near deafness caused by Watanuki constantly screeching at him) overheard this pleasant exchange after the teacher had dismissed the class, _snapped _(because really, can you blame him after hearing _that_?), saw red and began attacking whilst Mr. Third Year's so-called 'friends' ran for their lives (because you don't mess with Doumeki once he's snapped). If you are wondering where the teacher was during all of this: After Mr. Teacher dismissed the class, he promptly left because of an announcement over the loud speaker asking him to report to the office for a phone call.

Then, Watanuki found Doumeki and Mr. Third Year. And I truly do _not_ want to think about what would have happened had Watanuki never went looking for Doumeki…

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"

Well, I hope that satisfied all you amazing reviewers who I was never able to reply to (because of dial-up…grrr). Thank you again for reviewing and complimenting this story, it truly made me smile. A lot. :)


End file.
